The Capital Angel's Gauntlet
by godisme
Summary: This is a story that I thought of on the fly: what would happen if you gave Aria the Infinity Gauntlet at the moment she'd need it most? This does!


The Capital Angel's Gauntlet

"You should have aimed for the head" Thanos stated to Thor, who simply smiled at him.

"I thought about it but I thought it would be smarter to cut off your arm instead" Thor replied noting the detached limbs, Thor picked up the Gauntlet. "Undo the damage Thanos has done to the universe and banish this gauntlet to a far away realm beyond his reach!" Thor declared then snapped.

Meanwhile…. "Wait Akame I owe this kid a favor" Leone chimed stoping her friend from killing Tatsumi who was locked in a blade lock with her, Aria their target was being defended by Tatsumi he knew nothing about her twisted secret. As this happened a portal opened and golden gauntlet landed at Aria's feet to the surprise of everyone present, it had seven stones inside it, Aria touched the gauntlet and it shrunk to her size and she put it on and saw a vision.

"This gauntlet has the power to do what ever you require of it to do all you have to do is think it and snap" a voice stated.

Aria thought for a moment, anything she wanted, well what she wanted most at the moment was for all that had currently happened to her to have not happened. "Alright Nobody move! I'm going to change things and it begins now" Aria explained to the confusion of everyone then she smirked. "First things first my Parents never evil nor was I we were exactly as we appeared to be" Aria declared and snapped, reality shifted, and she found herself next to Tatsumi at a dining room table. "Next Tatsumi you are my husband" Aria declared snapping and Tatsumi found himself in regal attire with a ring on his finger "Next thing: Akame isn't a murderous assassin, she is Tatsumi's cat Girl maid who will serve at his beck and call" Aria declared then snapped once again, Akame materialized next to them with black cat ears a tail and wearing a red and black French maids outfit.

"Next Night Raid aren't a group of Assassins they are my professional bodyguards!" Aria declared then snapped the gauntlet again, and the rest of Night Raid materialized in professional uniform outfits. "Next I'm BFFs with Esdeath!" Aria stated and snapped and the General materialized next to her. "Next my BFF Seryu is my personal Justiciar!" Aria commanded, and snapped, Seryu appeared in golden armor with Koro next to her. "Next I'm the Empress of the Empire!" Aria declared and everyone found themselves in the imperial throne room with Aria clad in the garb of the Emperor, while Honest stared at her in confusion.

"Next thing Honest you will die by bleeding to death from every pore simultaneously while your flesh gets peeled off and you die slowly and your mouth will be sowed shut!" Aria declared and snapped, Honest immediately was on the receiving end of Aria's punishment. "Next I am going to be the Empress of the World!" Aria declared and snapped again. "Now that I'm Empress what's the point of being a ruler if all I'm interested in dies: I and those who I care about are now Immortal!" Aria declared. "Now to see to the other things: Tatsumi's friends are Alive now!" Aria added, Sayo and Ieyasu materialized next to her confused by the state of things. "Everyone my newfound friends and servents lost to death now live again!" Aria declared and snapped. "Now I'm running out of things wait: Mirror!" Aria declared and the mirror materialized in front of her and she studied herself. "Now for a new outfit, one that perfectally matches my new Gauntlet of wishing or what is it called? Whatever outfit!" Aria declared and she was now dressed as Thanos. "Perfect! Now what is this thing? Knowledge of it and everything about it!" Aria declared and snapped. "Oh the Infinity Gauntlet, nice name, nice name, and it was created by Thanos, horrible person just horrible, you know what I'm going to make his life miserable: I'm going to make him relive his worst nightmare over and over again for eternity as punishment for his crimes not even I was that evil!" Aria declared and snapped. "Now that this is over: World Peace!" Aria stated and snapped, she then took Tatsumi and her following to a balcony overlooking the Capital, where a large crowd had gathered chanting her name. "I am now God Empress Aria! Supreme Ruler of the World, and why just stop here? All worlds in the Universe are now mine!" Aria declared and snapped. "Now look at it my subjects! Gaze upon my Empire of Joy!" Aria proclaimed and everyone was shouting "All hail God Empress Aria! Supreme ruler of the Universe"

"Perfect I think I'll enjoy this Gauntlet, it will be my go to for anything: Wait! Last thing for today: make it so I never get bored of using this thing or being a powerful supreme being!" Aria declared and snapped.

**The End**


End file.
